La Barbe Bleue
by Arakiell
Summary: Voici une version endiablée du célèbre conte La Barbe Bleue de Charles Perrault. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis amusée à l'écrire et espère vous faire passer un bon moment !


La barbe bleue

(D'après le conte de Monsieur

Charles Perrault)

Il était une fois, un homme doté de belles richesse, mais qui pour son malheur, portait une barbe de couleur bleue ! Horreur, malheur ! Cette ignominie ne lui adoucit guère la vie, car de son être précieux, personne n'en voulait, pas même la mouche du coche ! C'était dire ! Elle préférait faire acte de paresse sur les fesses des juments !

L'une de ses voisines, avait deux filles, l'une aussi jolie qu'un cœur Amélie, l'autre aussi laideron qu'une souillon Coralie. Elle tenta avec joie, de vanter à ses filles, les mérites d'un mariage où résideraient ses nombreux avantages. Une telle parole n'était pas à négliger lorsqu'un mari malheureux aux jeux, l'on possédait.

Pour remplir à nouveau ses caisses, le paternel encouragea ses enfants chéries à courir le guilledou avec ce personnage si doux…

Coralie : Doux, doux…point trop n'en faut pour provoquer mon courroux mon papou !

Amélie : Parfaitement sœurette, nous avons de bonnes mirettes et savons voir au-delà de ses rouflaquettes, lesquelles ne seraient pas à la fête si nous nous laissions aller à nos désirs d'engendrer du plaisir !

Papounet : Avec lui, l'une de vous finira mariée. Si vous ne voulez point tâter de mon godillot bien formé, tâchez d'obéir à mon désir !

Et voici nos deux « benêtes »présentées à l'homme en fête. La plus jolie il choisit et l'autre à son bucheron elle fut remit, lequel possédait un bel outil à sa disposition. Ne fut pas malheureuse la plus laide des deux, car l'homme en question, lui fit entrevoir divers horizons où ses onomatopées trouvèrent à s'épanouir à loisir !

La plus jolie fit un beau mariage et l'on alourdit sa dot de moult recommandations et autres secrets de femmes afin de combler l'appétit féroce de son époux au soir de ses noces.

Tout content de son placement, Barbe Bleue profita des largesses de son ânesse de maîtresse et vogua sur de vastes océans de béatitudes face aux nombreuses aptitudes de sa Gertrude, petit diminutif attributif.

En reconnaissance aux multiples attentions dont elle lui faisait dons, il l'autorisa à profiter de toutes ses richesses, avec ivresse. Vaisselle d'or, vêtements d'apparat, carrosse digne d'un prince…rien n'était trop beau pour la faire s'allonger sur le dos…

Être de poésie, qu'un doux parfum de distinction ravit !

Un beau jour, où mauvais, chacun jugera de l'adjectif qui siéra, Barbe Bleue partit en voyages d'affaires en laissant à son épouse un trousseau de clefs en fer. A toute elles avaient droit d'ouvrir, sauf l'une, toute petite, qui ne devait, en aucun cas être utilisée sous peine de s'en mordre les doigts et de finir lésée !

Mais, comme toutes les femmes, Amélie, dite Gertrude, bafoua cette habitude qu'elle avait prise, face aux ordres de son mari ! Désobéir, c'était jouir ! De la vie, de la richesse, et cette diablesse en eu pour son compte, si vous lisez toujours mon conte…

On ne la revit point au retour de l'époux, et cela intrigua beaucoup. Pour parfaire à la curiosité de ses parents si bien habités, l'on dépêcha, Chaperon Rose, une virtuose, en mission de sauvetage afin de faire taire les caquetages.

Sautillante, pétillante, bandante, la poupée souriante, traversait le Bois Joli où l'attendait une partie de ses amis afin de l'assister dans sa tâche bien menée. Il y avait là, Prince Charmant, encore chaviré de ses exploits de mâle bien né, Mic Mac, lutin perverti aux manières pas très jolies, Alachnÿ magicien véreux que toutes transactions de sa « poudre à élévation dantesque » rendait heureux, et pour finir, Chaperon Rouge dont la détermination à suivre sa cousine dans ses pérégrinations, laissait entrevoir de futures joies à prévoir.

Chaperon Rose : Coucou mes choupinous ! Oh comme vous êtes choux de bien vouloir guider mes intentions de « griller » ce méchant troufion !

Mic Mac : Ouais, cousine, on va la jouer fine !

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, ce serait bien le Diable si nous ne parvenions pas à débusquer ce « mange feu » et y gagner de quoi remplir mes poches !

Mic Mac : T'as raison l'magicos, on va l'saigner à blanc le bonze !

Prince Charmant : Mais enfin, point trop de déraison ne doit s'inviter en nous et raison nous devons conserver !

Alachnÿ : Prince, cessez d'énoncer des fariboles ! Vous remplirez vos poches pour moi et nous nous en irons chez Rose compter fleurette à ses charmantes locataires, lesquelles se feront un plaisir de faire chanter nos flûtes enchantées !

Prince Charmant : Oh que vous êtes drôles ! Je pourrais mourir de rire sous vos quolibets digne d'un roi.

Chaperon Rouge : Dis Chaperon, tu me laisseras ramener quelques babioles ? J'vais voler cette bestiole et qu'aucun de vous ne m'en empêche où je lui mordrais le bout de son tout !

Prince Charmant : Oh la drôlesse ! La petite a de qui tenir.

Chaperon Rose : Allez, allez, petit prince pervers, cesse donc de reluquer ma cousinette et tiens bien tes rouflaquettes !

Et balançant ses hanches, côté ouest, côté est, la belle ne perdit pas le nord et fit route vers le sud. Toute de court vêtue, il fallait la voir trottiner d'un pas léger, le vent soulevant les désirs des mâles comme ses tout petits jupons. Sa culotte bien haute elle laissait entrevoir, à laquelle des diamants brillants, avaient été fixés :

Mic Mac : Waouh, ça brille là-dessous !

Chaperon Rose : Ah oui, ce sont de tout petits riens que de gentils Messieurs m'on offert pour mon maintien…le leur aussi s'en trouva fort bien durcit. C'est choupinou non ? Bien placés sur mon fessier, cela me sied ! Je m'assois sur mon pouvoir !

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, j'en suis le premier ravi. Qu'il me soit permis de trouver cela joli.

Chaperon Rouge : Et moi ? Quand est-ce que j'aurai mon fondement tout content ?

Chaperon Rose : Taratata ! Ne va pas plus vite que la musique, petite loustic et apprend en prenant ton temps.

Prince Charmant : Je puis m'enorgueillir de ne point faillir à mes enseignements que beaucoup jugent prenants.

Alachnÿ : Il vaut mieux se taire et passer pour un con, que de l'ouvrir et prouver qu'on en est un !

Prince Charmant : Oh, qu'il est drôle, n'est-ce pas qu'il est drôle ?

Mic Mac : Pour l'instant, c'est d'ta bobine qu'on s'fend !

Chaperon Rouge : Dis la cousine, comment tu vas coincer le monstre ?

Chaperon Rose : Je verrai tout cela sur le tas…allez…zou, qui m'aime me suive !

Et les voici, cahin, caha, trottinant, sautillant, (Chaperon aimait à ce que l'on saute à ses côtés), par la forêt sombre aux abords du domaine de Barbe Bleue. Ses jupons, sens dessus dessous, aimaient s'envoler vers des hauteurs inespérées…comme il était plaisant de l'admirer ! Et elle minaudait, chantonnait, remuait son popotin dans tous les coins, tendu dans le satin de sa tenue !

Le soleil, emprisonné dans son carcan, réchauffait, à lui seul, les mil prochains ans !

Parvenus devant une imposante bâtisse, les compagnons de Chaperon stoppèrent leurs marches. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, s'étalait la richesse du mari des mariées jolies. La blonde poupée, alla frapper à la porte de son hôte sans honte :

Chaperon Rose : Toc, toc…et retoc ! Ohé Monsieur le gentil Ogre !

Mic Mac : Eh t'emballes pas belette ! S'il lui venait l'idée de faire de nous son quatre heures au bonze ?

Chap. Rose : Penses-tu donc, mon lutinou d'amour, il n'en sera pas question tant que je soulèverai aisément mes jupons !

Chap. Rouge : T'as raison cousine ! Et n'oublie tes gros lolos !

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Cette petite a oublié de s'endormir !

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip ! J'dors pas ! J'ai beaucoup à apprendre moi et comme tout l'monde me rejette comme un boulet encombrant, je colle aux basques !

Alachnÿ : Cela deviendra une qualité mon enfant. Croyez en la parole du plus grands et véreux magicien de sa Corporation laquelle, dois-je vous le rappeler, s'est targuée de m'avoir jeté hors de son cercle avec perte et fracas ! Quelle gloire !

Prince Charmant : Quelle infamie !

L'on entendit, à travers la paroi de la porte, un pas lourd et trainant, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur un personnage à l'allure sévère, et à la carrure d'athlète. Prudent, le lutin se cacha sous les jupons de Chaperon. Il eut, là, une belle vision du monde féminin et ne s'en plaignit point :

Barbe Bleue : Qui va-là ?

Chaperon Rose s'éclaircit sa jolie voix, et toute penaude minauda :

: Bonjour petitou…oh, grand tout serait plus indiqué pour vous ! Oh la jolie barbiche…

Elle attrapa de ses petits doigts, quelques poils soyeux de sa fourrure bleue :

Chap. Rose : Votre petite forêt privée, serait-elle du même effet bleuté ?

Le sourire du Seigneur s'élargit devant cette petite souris :

Barbe Bleue : Eh…salut poupée !

Chap. Rose : Voici de quoi il en retourne. Mes amis ici et là…souhaiteraient bien s'ôter le tracas vers qui leurs pas les mena. Une réponse à une interrogation légitime ferait-elle de nous vos victimes ?

Barbe Bleue : Mais…pour le savoir, il vous faudra ma porte pousser et entrer !

Chap. Rose : Et bien, en ce cas…entrons, entrons et profitons de votre largesse sans en connaitre l'ivresse ! Quelle liesse !

Et la petite souris armée de ses amis entra dans le palais secret de cet homme discret.

A l'intérieur, ce n'était que magnificence, décadence, flamboyance…tout brillait, tout appelait à être accaparer. Mic Mac ne savait plus où regarder, Chaperon Rouge jurait comme deux bûcherons après un effort conséquent :

Chap. Rouge : La vache ! Il en a chouravé de l'or le casse-burnes ! Où qu'elles sont tes greluches l'Seigneur du pipeau ?

Barbe Bleue : Mais quelle adorable petite fille !

: Eh, j'suis aussi grande qu'ma cousine, alors pouêt, pouêt !

Prince Charmant : Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, allumer quelques suppléments du soleil, afin que nos regards appréciateurs, s'emplissent de ces splendeurs ?

Mic Mac : Quèque tu racontes Prinçouille ?

Chap. Rose : Il veut parler de chandelle, mais avec un air de ritournelle.

Et Chaperon Rose tendit en avant ce qu'elle présentait de tout temps, Téti et Téta ! En grande forme, les deux sphères peinaient à demeurer dans leur petit nid. Si ce n'était les lacets de son corset, bien ficelés, les deux montgolfières s'en serait allée tâter du terrain. Barbe Bleue se perdit dans le sillon de la Silicone Valley en souriant de toutes ses dents :

Barbe Bleue : Quels doux vallons que ceux-là dites-donc !

Chap. Rose : Ils sont à ma personne, ce que le soleil est aux cieux…une belle raison de briller et de réchauffer.

Barbe Bleue : Je sens venir de grands froids…et me sens en émoi.

Le magicien, encore dans son coin, poussa sa litanie de se savoir si mal accueilli :

Alachnÿ : Mortecouille ! Est-ce ainsi que l'on fait honneur au plus grand magicien que la terre ait porté depuis sa création ? J'exige que justice me soit rendu in petto et avec les honneurs encor !

Barbe Bleue : Je n'ai pour habitude de recevoir la visite de charlatan de votre acabit, Monsieur ! Ici, point de place pour l'inefficace.

Alachnÿ : Et si je vous dis Maître : Alachnÿ l'inventeur de « La poudre à élévation dantesque » que toutes les têtes couronnées se hâtent de me commander, en espérant de mon travail de quoi faire ripaille ?

Barbe Bleue : Elévation dantesque ?

Alachnÿ : Je l'ai testé sur moi…je n'en ai pas dormi d'un mois ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'était poussé une troisième jambe !

Mic Mac : Oh le bonze ! Prétentieux le vieux !

Alachnÿ : Ne l'écoutez pas, il a toujours été jaloux de moi.

: Dis…ça marche pour les greluches aussi ?

Prince Charmant : Oh, quelle donzelle !

Chap. Rose : Taratata ! Cesse donc de vouloir être une autre que toi ! Alors gentil Seigneur à demeure…que m'offrez-vous pour vous faire les yeux doux ? Tant de richesse ne saurait être partagée sans largesse.

Et la gourgandine tourna sur elle-même faisant virevolter avec gaieté ses jupons amidonnés, dévoilant sa superbe culotte brodée, en minaudant et chantant…et miaulant. A ces visions, la Barbe Bleue sur pattes sentit s'allonger ses nombreuses intentions et se sentit pousser une paire d'ailes qu'il comptait bien étendre sur elle.

Tous les mâles ici présent, n'en avait qu'après ses jupettes s'envolant de haut en bas, comme ses anglaises bien attachés de rubans de soie et qui, elles aussi, montaient descendaient, montaient, descendaient…et cetera…

N'y tenant plus, il faillit lui mettre la main au…euh la porter aux nues ! Il recouvrit la vue et disparut quelques instants avant de prendre les devants et de mener la marche avec panache :

Barbe Bleue : Chaperon tout mignon, voici la clef qu'avec votre insistance, vous m'avez demandé. Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir, à défaut de gloire, satisfaire votre curiosité si bien placée ?

: Si fait mon mignonet.

Barbe Bleue : En échange, il se pourrait que je ne vous réclame quelques faveurs à vous faire oublier votre honneur.

: Je le mettrai en cage pour vous rendre les hommages.

Et les revoici, cahin, caha, trottinant derrière le fondement brillant de la poupée bouillante. Tous la suivaient à la queue leu leu, espérant de leurs doux vœux, que les leurs les rendraient heureux.

Devant la porte du cabinet, Chaperon Rose cessa sa prose en apothéose, et introduisit dans le conduit huilé, la clef si bien calée. Un demi-tour à droite, une rotation à gauche et la voilà toute chose, la bouche grande ouverte et la langue éclose, à mâter le noir de la pièce, avant que ses mirettes ne fassent place nette.

Quand la lumière fut venue, l'horreur de la scène s'imprima à sa vue. Tous furent poussés dans l'antre sans attendre. Chaperon Rose poussa des hauts cris comme une petite souris, pour Chaperon Rouge, il fallait que ça bouge. Mic Mac, avait le trac, Alachnÿ se méfia de la persona non grata et Prince Charmant se mit à claquer des dents.

Partout où leurs yeux se posaient, se présentait des flaques de sang séché. Barbe Bleu en sourit et leurs dit :

Barbe Bleue : Vous êtes venu, vous avez vu, je vous mangerai tout cru surtout toi petite poupée, à qui je réserve une chevauchée bien rythmée !

Chaperon Rouge : Rêve toujours grand-père et espère ! Le temps que tout ça monte en toi, je couperai ton envie de nous mettre dans ton lit !

Barbe Bleue : Pas toi petit chat, mais ta cousine, la blondine !

Prince Charmant : De ma belle mouvante, j'ôterai l'ameublement de votre bouche !

Alachnÿ : Prince, cessez de déblatérer des fariboles pour que la fête soit plus folle !

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour reluquer le freluquet. Pas peu fier de sa tirade, il en fit une traduction pour la cantonade :

Prince Charmant : Je voulais dire par là que de ma main, je vous dépossèderai de vos dents ! Cela simplifiera notre avenir, en ce sens qu'il vous faudra vous gratter pour, notre reddition obtenir !

Barbe Bleue : Pensez-vous cela ? Regardez ce dont je dispose là !

Et le voilà sortir d'un gros coffre un coutelas bien aiguisé prêt à découper.

Prince Charmant : Nous ne saurions donner de notre sérieux dans le doux de votre flatterie, mon ami ! Nous allons prendre congé, sur le champ et vous abandonner à vos travaux importants.

Barbe Bleue : Le prochain sera de vous trancher la tête…

Chaperon Rouge : Alouette ! Alors, où qu'elle est ta dernière potiche ? Tu l'as zigouillé elle aussi ?

Barbe Bleue : Tu ne vas pas tarer à le savoir, petite guenon !

Chap. Rouge : T'as une gueule d'corbillard l'vioque, j'te laisse tes breloques ! De toute façon, elles en toc !

Barbe Bleue : Ta cousine se chargera de te conter de quoi il en retourne lorsque je lui aurais conté fleurette dans diverses _positionettes_ *!

Prince Charmant : Vous n'êtes qu'un poltron sec de conversation !

: Pas grand-chose dans les méninges, cul d'singe !

Alachnÿ : Lorsque vous aurez terminé vos fariboles, pourrons-nous savoir ce qu'est devenu l'autre folle ?

Barbe Bleue : Ma dernière épouse ?

: La perlouse !

: L'avez-vous éliminé ?

Prince Charmant : Trucidé ?

Alachnÿ : Assassiné ?

Mic Mac : Zigouillé ?

Barbe Bleue : Nous allons lui rendre les honneurs en petit comité avant que les vôtres ne vous soient présentés !

Aussitôt, Chaperon Rouge chargea, et mit en déroute ce vil personnage en refusant d'être son prochain casse-croûte. Elle prépara son petit peton à atteindre les roustons du grognon et visa si bien, qu'il en perdit leurs soutiens.

Les glorieuses furent mises à rude épreuve alors que Chaperon Rose ordonnait à sa cousine de filer sur le toit donner l'alerte comme une experte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la petite chipie grimpa les marches et il s'en fallut d'un cheveu qu'en passant près de lui, elle ne crache sur lui. Adorable enfant que la nature offre à des parents !

La lutte fut acharnée dans la maisonnée. Partout volait des objets dont on aurait su dire s'il ne fallait, leurs vols gracieux, interdire. Mic Mac, perdit son trac et lui balança un livre ric-rac. C'est là que le géant compris combien le poids de la science valait son pesant d'ignorance.

De temps à autre, Chaperon Rose hélait, avec succès, sa cousinette la brunette :

: Chaperon Rouge, ma cousine, Chaperon Rouge, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

: Peau d'gland ! Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie* !

S'en suivit une rixe où avaient droit de cité les suffixes !

Et chaperon Rose de demander toute chose :

: Chaperon Rouge, ma cousine, Chaperon Rouge, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

: Peau d'gland ! Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie !

S'en suivait toujours une partie de catch où aucun ne jouait à cache-cache.

Et chaperon Rose d'espérer une réponse aisée :

: Chaperon Roue, ma cousine, Chaperon Rouge, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

: Hélas ma cousinasse, ce ne sont que des moutons à l'air…bons !

Ouf, nous eûmes peur avec cette petite terreur :

Prince Charmant : Si c'est pour dire de telles âneries, autant mettre un mouchoir sur tes ressentis, ne nous appelle que lorsque viendra la bonne nouvelle… petite chamelle !

: Tu sais ce qu'elle te répond la chamelle, tête de…

Bip, fallut-il faire intervenir avant, mon histoire, de la faire interdire.

Au quatrième appel survient enfin, ô quelle chance, la délivrance :

: Chaperon Rouge, ma cousine, Chaperon Rouge, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

: Si…enfin ! Tels des glands, voici venir les représentants de ce qu'on l'on appelle avec foi, la loi !

Après bien des tocs et des retocs…que n'étaient-ils en toc, les forces de l'ordre firent irruption dans ce joyeux foutoir où les quolibets comme le vol des objets, apportaient joie, bonne humeur et gaieté !

: Bouh Messieurs de la Maréchaussée, veuillez, je vous prie, de cet hôte, nous débarrasser ! Le vilain a tué plusieurs de ses femmes et souhaitait faire de moi une sage femme !

Cela ne pouvait être fait, tant je demeure une poulette bien faite et très portée sur le roulé boulé. Au meurtre à l'assassin, je ne veux point finir à moitié réduite et être introduite, par le canon de ce félon !

Les deux gendarmes sourirent à ce petit lot, s'imaginant fort bien le danger auquel elle venait d'échapper :

Gendarme : Holà brave jeune femme, rassurez-vous, pour vous, il n'y aura point de blâmes, mais ce filou ne courra plus le guilledou et sera jugé pour ses crimes odieux qu'il expiera de tous ses vœux !

: Bouh, vous êtes choux, tout doux, soyeux partout, heureux à tous les coups. Je vous remercie et vous sourit de toute mon ardeur pour votre bonheur et pour vous le prouver, me baisse et vous fait admirer ce que beaucoup rêverait de visiter !

Et hop, la petitoune opère un demi-tour et éblouit de son boule si bien loti les deux gendarmes dont les humeurs s'élèvent tout comme leurs sèves.

La joie de l'apesanteur et ses bonheurs…

Enchaîné, Barbe Bleue peu glorieux, suit la maréchaussée, tout dépité :

: Eh, dites, est-ce que je pourrais regarder sa…

Prince Charmant : Attention à ce que tu vas dire petite dévergondée !

: Je voulais regarder sa forêt vierge afin de savoir si le bleu de ses yeux s'y reflétait. N'es-tu pas curieuse, ma cousine vicieuse ?

: Taratata ! Tu ne sauras pas. Il n'y aura que moi et je l'apprendrai bien assez tôt lorsque, bien intentionné, tu iras te coucher !

: C'est pas juste, mais bientôt je taperai l'incruste, et vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi, car j'aurai atteint l'âge de raison et pourrais courir le mâle et lui faire mal !

Prince Charmant : Cette petite est enragée où point je ne m'y connais !

Chap. Rouge : Peau d'balle, j'ai simplement la dalle !

Et la maison vidé de son méchant propriétaire, fut toute à ces invités qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire entrer. Sa dernière épouse, Amélie, fut retrouvée dans un placard, prête à subir la dure loi de son mari, avant d'être raccourcit et jetée aux orties. Toute attendrie, la poupette leurs fit des fêtes et les yeux doux a Prince Charmant, lequel fut engagé, sur le champ, pour être son amant.

La belle n'avait pas perdu le nord et prévoyait déjà de jouir d'un tas de petites morts !

Prince, tout à son bonheur, de rendre ses honneurs, préparait avec gaieté, son glorieux pistolet ! La fête promettait d'être belle et la donzelle prévoyait de chanter de nombreuses ritournelles !

L'on fit, avec panache, le partage de tous les trésors avant que d'autres, les morfales, ne viennent calmer leurs fringales. Tous y trouvèrent leurs comptes et s'en mirent plein les poches sans se préoccuper de paraître moche.

Au Diable l'avarice, vive le vice !

Et, tout chantant, et tout content, cahin-caha, les revoilà, sur le chemin aplani du Bois joli.

Les deux bûcherons, furent invités aux festivités qu'avait concoctées notre Chaperon Rose, en fine virtuose.

Les chants furent nombreux et bien interprétés, la culotte de Chaperon bien montrée et la gaule invitée !

Quelle joie, quel bonheur de la savoir, à toute heure, bien disposée à demeure !

Barbe Bleue fut jugé et emprisonné ! A se savoir trop fort, il avait eut tendance à oublier, jusqu'à la plus infime prudence, préférant jouir de sa gloire plutôt que de son savoir.

Il aurait dû se méfier de cette petite poupée, qui de sa hauteur lui ferait perdre les honneurs.

L'on ne saurait sous estimer un aussi joli fessier…car à trop vouloir y croire, il y perdit sa chance notoire.

Moralité, point n'est besoin d'être trop fort, pour savoir trouver le nord. Une petite souris vaut bien un assassin nantis !

Arakïell

* Phrase empruntée au véritable conte de Charles Perrault. Paix à son âme !

* Positionnettes : Petit mot inventé pour ce conte…


End file.
